Taric/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing as * After casting a spell, attempt to attack with to utilize its components. If you need more healing charges for sustain, all the more reason to keep whacking. * Standing close to, but not directly on top of, a ally while make very hard to dodge. * Try to position yourself to evenly distribute your abilities with over a wide area for your team. ;Playing against * Taric's ultimate, , has a long delay before its effect. Try to quickly assess whether to disengage a fight or attempt to kill his allies before it goes off. * Taric reduces his spell cooldowns by basic attacking enemies with . Try to kite him for approaching the minion wave in lane. * is arguably Taric's most important basic spell, but is very telegraphed. He has no more range without it, so is vulnerable to ranged harassment. * Don't underestimate damage in the early game, it has a substantial scaling and frequent uptime when Taric fights. * does not make its targets immune to CC. Holding him or his allies down can run out the clock and waste its effectiveness. * Because reduces the cooldown of all of his spells, using a to disengage him prevents him from casting spells as frequently, and may cause him to miss multiple spells worth of attacks, severely hindering his usefulness until his spells start to come back up on their own. ;Playing with * Remain close to receive the benefits of his AoE spells, it won't cost him any more when catching multiple people. ** While , try to spread out to increase the effectiveness of AoE spells. * The delay on is the moment you need to get into position to stun as the ally. Playstyle Taric has two roles, his allies with while anyone that tries to intercept him. can keep Taric fighting, while asserts more cooperative tactics among teammates. Ability Usage ; * It is ill-advised to cast this costly ability for the sake of procs. * In a teamfight, try to heal many allies with a couple charges at once. It's a burst of healing for the same cost as one charge. ; * Keep linking to allies in distress to give them the shield. * Most teams are divided in two parts during teamfights - the frontline and backline. If you are in the frontline use Bastion on your ADC, and if you are in the backline use it on your tank/bruiser or your assassin if they are melee like or . ; * This should be used more preemptively than normal due to the cast delay. * You can cast this on a diver as they engage out of range, the effect will still activate on them. ; * Cosmic Radiance has a long delay, and most of the time the enemy team will try to kill your carries before the proc. Use it right after you use , this will help your carry defend itself for the seconds delay and then kill the enemy during the next seconds in which they are immune. Runes has lots of synergy with Taric's kit from active effects to buffs to his durability. * is yet another shield that works within the proximity Taric keeps to his allies. * grants health and sustain, but it can be difficult to apply safely in the bot lane. * grants a burst of resistances, splashing over to the ally, as well as increasing damage on . * turns into an ability with the potential to heal allies, meaning every ability Taric has directly keeps the team alive. * makes more effective, also granting an increase in damage. * increases resistance to burst, making it easier to fearlessly engage without both foes. * increases resistance to poke, and is especially effective against damage over time. * increases resistances in the late game, and can be a good pick into champions with a weak early game, but a strong late game. * gives Taric more to a dramatic effect given how often he can cast his abilities. * grants health, increasing natural tankiness, as well as scalings on and . Items Taric functions best as a tanky protector/support that accompanies an ally while particularly scaling with armor, ability power, and health. As such, build items that grant , , , or . * helps Taric charge into the fight with his divers, and provides all round stats for tank supports. * can apply with , and helps Taric stay close to his target allowing for more continuous triggers of . * is one of the best defense items against enemies using basic attacks because it makes them do less damage with attacks that occur less often. It also gives high cooldown reduction, mana, and armor, which are very important stats on Taric. * can be paired with to really cripple attack speed reliant champions. Its critical strike reduction passive also helps in dealing with champions that rely on critical strikes and its active provides another source of CC in the form of a slow. Active and Passives aside, the high health and armor values that this item provides also increases Taric's raw tankiness. * is a good item to get for protecting an ally under frequent fire when your abilities can't keep up by themselves. * can be a good item, slowing foes to keep them in range while boosting a teammate's damage; however, even at maximum cooldown reduction, cooldown is very long, which means that though the field will not be used frequently, it can be used with every cast. * is very effective on Taric even if the enemy isn't heavy on magic damage, because it also bolsters for Taric's survival. * can be a good choice because and deal magic damage. As a melee champion you will often be in range to weaken the enemy's magic resistance. The more magic damage both the enemy and your team have, the more value this item brings. * can be a good choice because in addition to boosting the power of and , it also gives both you and an ally attack speed when healing or shielding, which allows you to apply faster, bringing your abilities up more often. * can be a good choice because in addition to boosting the power and uptime of and , it also gives health, and as the active has an identical delay, it can be used shortly before for a team heal to keep everyone alive into the invulnerability. * can be a good choice because in addition to significantly boosting the power of and , it also can be used to cleanse allies of crowd control, also granting slow immunity for two seconds. It also grants magic resistance, a stat is is easy to forget to build amongst armor scalings. * can be a good choice because in addition to granting ability power to boost healing power, more so when combined with the other healing items above, the passive is very useful because good use of means every time you would heal or shield you have full blood charges boosting the power. It also grants cooldown reduction and magic resistance * can be a good item, granting health and armor. Because this does not help your teammates very much, this is only an advisable purchase if nearly everybody on the enemy team relies on autoattacks or if they have someone with a because they will be unable to stop the bolts from hitting you and applying the damage, grevious wounds, and attack speed slow. * , or even just a can be a good item, especially if you want to be able to cast spells more often. The mana refund paired with the large mana granted allows for constant casting, as well as boosting the power of and with ability power. Alternatively, Taric can build a mixture of , , and on-hit effects to synergize with attack speed boost and damage. Although it can do very high damage, building this way is not recommended as Taric lacks an easy way to stick to targets and a lot of his kit will be less effective. * is very strong in such a build, allowing for to come of faster after ulting, as well as having a higher uptime on all spells, resulting in more triggers and damage. * can be very good, as proper timing allows for consuming both triggers in one attack, which drastically increases how often spells can be cast. However, this is difficult to do consistently. * is a good starting item, as this build is most often done in top lane, so relic shield isn't a viable option, and this provides a needed mana sustain. * is can be very good in an attack speed build because much of Taric's damage is magic damage and this steals their magic resistance. * is a good substitute for lifesteal as Taric's damage on his autoattacks is not all physical. The active can also be used to keep foes in range with the slow. * is very strong in such a build, allowing for more spellcasts while boosting damage after it transformes into . it also grants mana on autoattacks, providing a form of mana sustain in lane. *Many of the standard items, particularly the tanky ones such as or can be added to the build to keep taric alive long enough to get into range. Synergies & Counterpicks Taric's frenemies are champions with high mobility engage that can position themselves for , such as or certain . Taric has two glaring weaknesses: Poke and . on his . What's more, while other marksmen might die before and kick in (remember they both have delays in their cast time) Graves is usually enough to survive a few seconds of punishment. |badchamp1 = Zyra |badtext1 = Zyra's a real headache for Taric, particularly during laning. Not only does she have plenty of and to punish the Shield of Valoran's lack of mobility, but she can effectively counter his hard engages with and , too. What's more, Taric's generally pretty vulnerable to poke, which Zyra has in spades. And yes - that is a gardening reference. |goodchamp2 = Vi |goodtext2 = There's no two champ wrecking crew quite like Vi and Taric. The pink-haired punching machine always looks to go in hard on her engages, but she can go so much harder while she is Taric's . complements perfectly, stunning Vi's target as she lets loose with her very own fists of fury, while and protect her from whatever enemy attention comes her way. Taric's safety net might just encourage Vi to build more damage than usual, too, letting her knock out her targets in record time. |badchamp2 = LeBlanc |badtext2 = Area of effect and is cool 'n all, but it's all a bit pointless when an enemy assassin's able to in and blow up Taric's ally before actually kicks in. The ult takes a couple of seconds to arm - more than enough time for a nimble-fingered and opportunistic LeBlanc player to unleash her combo and blow up whoever Taric's trying to save. |goodchamp3 = Diana |goodtext3 = Similar to Vi, Diana loves diving squishy enemy targets, but lacks the hard crowd control she needs to secure her kills. Not with Taric on her side, who can cast on League's grumpiest mid laner before her target as she lands and in. And while Diana lacks the traditional escape tools other assassins have, she'll be able to lean on alongside her natural to keep her ticking as she makes her way to safety. |badchamp3 = Corki |badtext3 = Taric's generally a pretty tanky chap, but if there's one chink in his glorious armor, it's magic damage. The permanent armor boost on , for example, won't do a thing to slow down the magic damage pain train. Enter Corki, the most magical of marksmen who also happens to come equipped with plenty of abilities that handily expose Taric's other weakness: poke. }} es:Taric/Estrategia Category:Champion strategies Category:Taric